The invention relates to a process and a device for influencing preferably during idling and overrun mode of operation the air proportioning in an internal-combustion engine, provided with at least a speed detection and an engine power actuating member. Such a process and device for influencing the air proportioning in an internal-combustion engine are known from DE-OS 3,222,363. This publication describes a speed control preferably for the idling speed of an internal-combustion engine with an engine state controller, to which the engine speed, the nominal speed and a load signal P are fed for evaluation. The speed and the load signal are taken into account in negative-feedback proportional branches and a load signal is additionally taken into account in a branch with a delayed positive feedback. Thus, both stationary states and transitional states of the internal-combustion engine under changing loads and changing operating modes are regulated. However, this controller alone is not yet capable of compensating tolerances of the engine power actuating or adjusting member. The above-described arrangement with speed control of an internal-combustion engine was therefore followed by a device for adapting the characteristic curve of the actuating member, as is described, for example in DE-OS 3,415,183. This regulating device so described involves a relatively high outlay and contains two timing elements, and this can lead to problems with regard to engine-to-engine divergences, such as occur in mass production. Furthermore, in the process described, there is still no special provision for the engine braking or overrun mode of the motor vehicle. There is therefore the possibility that the engine will die during the transition from the overrun mode to "genuine" idling. A certain improvement is described in DE-OS 3,515,132. Here, the opening angle of the throttle flap required for idling is stored electronically, so that the throttle flap does not close any further during overrun than during idling. In this solution too, the control circuit again contains a timing element, and this can entail the problems already mentioned. Moreover, here, there is no correction of the overrun air rate in relation to varying operating parameters, such as, for example, an altitude condensation. Here too, therefore, it must still be expected that the engine will die under adverse conditions. Reference is also made to DE-OS 3,238,190 describing the detection of the suction pipe pressure.